


Admission

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the fire, Rex finally admits it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission

**Author's Note:**

> A fictional remembrance, posted on Memorial Day, as I think of all the soldiers lost through our wars, and those living half-lives because of their own losses.

Rex stood beside the fire a long time. He didn't remember who had suggested a bonfire, but he had to admit the flames were comforting to him right now. The dance of light flickering mingled with the warmth on his skin as a reminder he still lived.

He was waiting, and when the last person chose to go to quarters, then he began.

His litany was so long.

Tonight, he would add one more name.

Tonight, he would admit that she was gone.

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum," he began, and the final name was, "Ahsoka Tano."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum_ is Daily remembrance of those passed on *I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.* Followed by repetition of loved ones' names. [Mando'a Dictionary](http://mandoa.org/)


End file.
